Wireless communication devices are incredibly widespread in today's society. For example, people use cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, pagers, tablet computers, etc. to send and receive data wirelessly from countless locations. Moreover, advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices, enabling users to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
As mobile handset capabilities and mobile network technology have advanced, users of mobile devices have been given an ever-increasing variety of ways to access information. For instance, visual search systems enable a user to retrieve information relating to one or more objects simply by capturing an image of said object(s). A visual search system can be utilized by an augmented reality (AR) system, and/or other suitable systems. An AR system can be employed to use cloud-based, visual search results to populate local target data from a larger set of targets. Visual search systems are typically cloud-based, such that information relating to objects in an image are retrieved from a remote server. Conventionally, these cloud-based visual search systems are optimized to return all relevant results. Further, cloud-based visual search systems are generally based on a stateless cloud-based database, which returns results for a given image without regard to user context. Thus, when utilizing cloud-assisted search to retrieve information relating to a detected visual target, multiple, similar targets may cause an associated AR system to detect, track and/or augment overlapping items. This leads to resource wastage and poor visual effect, e.g., as multiple redundant results are displayed. For example, redundant results may cause multiple redundant augmentations to be displayed for a given object.